May lord save Natsuki
by yeyeo
Summary: Natsuki has a oneesama by the name of Shizuru Viola. Let's see how this pair goes now, shall we? I'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights are reserved to Sunrise Inc.

---------------------------------------------------

Shizuru Viola was a person who liked to tease others. However, a certain Natuski Kruger - daughter of one of the richest woman in the world – just didn't realize how large the extent it was.

In Galderobe, it was compulsory to for everyone to do whatever their Onee-sama tells them to. But in this case, things were _just _a little bit different. You could always hear Natsuki screaming at her Onee-sama at times like this.

Perhaps it's only me, but it seemed that she always yelled the same things to Shizuru. And it somehow went like this…

"Oh I'm sooooo going to get you one of these days!"

Shizuru, of course, didn't even acknowledge her threat; her being her as usual. Besides, she has the backing of the rest of the school, so why worry?

"Ara? Is Natsuki blushing? So cute! You should do it more often you know, with all the blood rushing everywhere and opening all your vessels; it's a good exercise for your circulation."

"Shizuru!"

And with that, Natsuki began throwing things at her again. It was almost a custom for the rest to stay out of her way when she does this.

Too bad though, Natsuki_ never_ ever hits Shizuru, not even once.

But who really knows? She _might_ succeed one day.

----------------------------------------------------------

There was once though, when Natsuki really had to do _that _instead of listening to the advice of others. But then again, you would have known that Natsuki doesn't listen to anyone if you actually exist in this world. Don't you?

And because of _that_, Natsuki got herself attached to Shizuru for a full month as a punishment, and she has absolutely no freedom till Shizuru had given her permission. Seriously, I for one, would have thought that she would at least have the sense not to challenge Miss Maria Graceburt. It's really saddening that it had turned out otherwise. Imagine one month of imprisonment in Shizuru's paws. Ah… but I can't blame myself, I did warn her.

Back to her royal highness then.

Well, I just happened to be in the area when that was occurring so you couldn't blame me for invading their privacy.

---

"Na-tsu-ki."

"What."

"I'm happy that you agreed to be attached to me for a month…"

"Oi. It's not as if I had a choice."

" Hmm… maybe we could even do _this_ and _that _and the _you know what_… Just thinking about it makes me tingle all over!"

"……"

_- What's with her this and that and the you know what…_

"You do know, Shizuru, that I do not do _this_ and _that_ and _the you know what_ with just anybody."

"But I'm just anybody… am I? So it must be alright… right?"

_- Not that again… I can't stand the sight of her amber eyes when she's like this…_

"NO! Definitely not those things."

_- Her eyes seemed to sparkle a little under the light… tears?_

"-sniffs- Natsuki wouldn't even let me tuck her in bed at night, wouldn't let me bring her out for dinner sometimes and wouldn't let me help her in schoolwork and practice! –sniff- She doesn't even let me do these!"

_- Wait a moment…_

"Whaa-t? This is your_ this_ and _that_ and _the you know what_?"

"What else does Natsuki think it is?"

Shizuru turned away, every motion of that as a hurt animal running away.

"No, wait, Shizuru! Oi!"

Natsuki caught Shizuru's arm before she left and gave her a little jerk forward.

_Slipped. Oops._

Both of them promptly landed on the ground, Shizuru atop Natsuki.

--

I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see it. What did I see? I saw nothing, really, nothing.

--

Shizuru landed on Natsuki, with her lips pressed against Natsuki's.

And she gave Natsuki lips a lick with her tongue.

"Shizuru… get off me."

_- Damn, how did I get into this. _

"Nope, I wanna cuddle Natsuki a little longer. A little kiss isn't enough to make up for it."

"What! Get off me! It's embarrassing!"

--

I suppose I _have_ to step in at this point. I wouldn't want anyone else to see them in this position, it'll spoil all the fun if it gets around right?

"Shizuru Onee-sama? Natsuki-chan?"

At any time, it was still priceless to see that look on Natsuki's face as she scrambled to give me an un-misleading answer as to what I saw. Hehheh. I find myself so evil at times.

-------------------------------------------

That evening, I met up with Shizuru at the greenhouse.

"Shizuru Onee-sama? So… was it a success?"

"Yup. It's all thanks to you."

"Don't mention it, all I did was just to oil the floor a little. I wanted to see Natsuki-chan like that too."

"Oh you are so like me at times, Mai."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another fic which popped up in my mind while I was studying. I'm not sure how Shizuru seems like here, thought that it was OOC. -shrugs- Ok, tell me if it truly sucked or something. I finished it while i was half-asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome or Mai Hime. These rights are reserved for Sunrise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For almost two years now, Shizuru has never failed to complete what was expected of her, nor did she fail in doing what she wants to. However, when Shizuru first laid her eyes on _her_, she knew that Galderobe wasn't going down the road of peace for long.

That girl, on her _first_ day in school, had already gotten onto everybody's nerves and been branded as infamous. People within and outside the walls of Galderobe would all shake their heads in defeat at the mere mention of her name.

Natsuki Kruger.

And even I, a plain and oh-so common girl living in a secluded country like Artai, have heard of her prowess in school. Don't tell me you didn't, but that's just really_ too bad _for you.

--

I believe that everyone knows of the –OH MY GOD! It's Miss MARIA! RUN for your LIFE!- syndrome present in Galderobe, where everyone other than the Pillars or Miss Yukariko actually blanches visibly whenever they see that old woman.

But c'mon, why are they afraid of an _OLD_ lady who likes to give death glares at everyone?

And that, is exactly what Natsuki had thought.

--

The first time, or so I've heard, was really just your normal day to day accident. It was just another plain old day in school where people walk around in similar maid outfits. Today, however, was the start of a nightmare of someone in particular.

Natsuki Kruger, branded –brat of the year-, was sitting next to Mai at the dining table. It was customary to wait for everyone to be here for prayers before eating and she was getting bored and hungry at the same time.

--

"Oi, Mai. Where do you think all the Pillars went to? None of them seemed to be in the school today. Even that frail-looking Gakuenchou isn't here."

"Shhh… don't say that Natsuki. Miss Maria is lurking somewhere. You wouldn't want her hearing that."

"Bah! As if I give a damn to that old woman either. I rather concentrate on my food. Now… if I could just stick that fork in…"

On the cue, Natsuki's stomach gave a rather loud growl.

And accompanied by it was a steadily rising blush as the people around stared at her.

"Natsuki looks so adorable when she's like that."

Natsuki turned around at the speed of light, nearly twisting her waist at the sudden movement.

"Shiz-Shizuru!"

"Ara, Natsuki's so red!"

Before Natsuki could utter out a dignified reply, Yukariko-sensei started speaking and Shizuru went to her seat beside the other Trias..

"School, now let us all pray to the good God who let us all have three meals a day. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now let us all tuck in!"

--

You thought that was the nice part? Silly little you, how could something like that be interesting? You're missing out on life seriously.

--

"Can't I go back to the dorm now? I have other things to do than to sit here and wait for everyone to finish."

"Nope, you know you can't."

Natsuki stretched her body, working out all the kinks from sitting still for an hour.

"Whateve- Ouch!"

Something fell heavily against the wooden flooring, and a loud 'thump!' was heard followed by a groan. Natsuki withdrew her legs and tried to peer over the table.

_- Crap._

Grey hair emerged from beneath the table.

_- It just had to be her._

"Which of you is the inconsiderate person who did this?"

Natsuki glanced around her, preparing to use that –you tell on me and I'll make your life real bad- look which was effective on everyone else.

But the sad thing was, noooo-one was at the same table as her. Isn't it amusing how everyone just disappeared in that moment?

_- Just great… that old lady._

"You. Kruger wasn't it? Come with me right now."

_- Like hell I will. I'm not that stupid. Besides, I have other things to do._

"No. And there's no way that an old woman like you is going to change my mind."

Everyone around audibly gasped at her response. Oh my god! Natsuki said no to Miss Maria! She said no? She called her an old woman?

May god bless you. I assure you, Natsuki, that her reputation wasn't fake from my own personal experience. You better start running now.

True to it, she bolted.

----------------------------------------

"Ow ow ow ow OW! Stop pulling! I'm going bald! Stop pulling already!"

_- Anything but my hair! _

"Young lady, this would teach you not to call people names. And to think all the lessons on etiquette that Yukariko-sensei spent time on were nothing but wind in your ears. Nono, you ARE going to come with me, don't you think?"

"OK OK! Just let go already! I won't run away again!"

"No. You _are_ coming like this till we reach the office."

_- Damn it._

--

Oh well, it seemed that Natsuki finally understood why everyone had what was known as the 'Maria' Syndrome. Wouldn't she?

--

"Sit upright! Recite the etiquette rules from rule 1 again!"

"Rule 1: When an Otome greets her master, she must always have the most glorious smile on her face."

_- Where's Shizuru when you need her? This is really absurd._

"Rule 2: When someone asks after you, you must always keep a smile in place and reply to the best that you can."

_- I don't care who... Anyone… anyone at all! Save me!_

"Continue on! Don't drift away!"

"Miss Maria, please calm down. Perhaps it would be better if I took over from you?"

_- Shizuru!_

"Ah… Viola-san. It's good that you're here. This Kruger really needs some lessons on manners."

"Ara… it's that bad? I'm sure she will improve with time. You could always check on her time to time and see how she is improving. If she's not… you could always ban mayonnaise from her, or force her to get a haircut! Isn't that a wonderful idea? Anyway, Miss Maria, you have a visitor waiting for you at the porch."

"No! Not my mayonnaise! Never! Not my hair too! And stop talking like I'm not here! Shizuru!"

"That's quite enough. You will address her as Viola onee-sama. Your manners are really revolting. Viola-san, would you mind taking this impetuous girl under your wing for a month?"

_- Whaaaat! No!_

"No! I don't agree!"

"Under my wing?"

"Yes, this girl here, -pointed look- will follow you for a month and you will teach her how to befit the status of a Otome. It wouldn't be any problem now, will it?"

"Not at all, it would be my utmost pleasure."

"I shall leave her to you then, I have to take care of other matters."

"I will take care of her."

With that, Miss Maria headed for the door.

- THUMP! -

_- Again? I didn't do it on purpose!_

"Miss Maria, are you alright!"

"Natsuki Kruger!"

- **_Ara._**

--

Natsuki… really, such an idiot at times. Oh well, I'm not the one who has to face her. But how I wished that I was there, seeing this little spoiled brat getting punished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shizuru, you're late today."

"Kanin na, Natsuki was being difficult today. But it all worthwhile to see her being so properly chastised."

"Oh, so what do you have to tell me today?"

"Ah, she tripped Miss Maria again today. You've thought she knew better than to stick her legs out while eating. Don't you think so, Nao?"

"Tsk tsk… little Miss Kruger never does learn from experience."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hmm.. I think this isn't as funny as the last chapter… oh well. Shizuru will get her Natsuki next time, I guess. Tell me what you think. Bleh. I think I'm gonna do something like different shots of ShizNat childhood times, tell me if you want more!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime and Mai-Otome. All copyrights are strictly reserved for the correct personnel

Notes: Ureshii wa – I'm so glad/happy

* * *

Shizuru removed a book from the hidden compartment in the bookshelf.

**Book of 101 ways – Natsuki Kruger edition**

_Ara… #56 is good… really good… maybe I should give it a try… I'll have to thank Nao for putting that in._

_Hmm…_

* * *

  
Someone poked Natsuki gently on her back, trying to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"Natsuki. Wake up, Natsuki."

Natsuki flipped to the other side of the bed, trying to ignore the prodding that was steadily increasing with pressure. Grumbling a little as her attempts to escape was blocked off by the wall of the room, she mumbled to _someone_.

"Just a while longer, Mai, it's still early."

She pulled the blankets closer to her, trying to snuggle in the warmth a little longer.

_- Couldn't that female just let me sleep in a little more? _

"Na-tsu-ki."

_She _ran her fingers lightly over her sides, placing pressure on the right points on Natsuki's body.

"Mai… that tickles, stop it. Five more minutes…"

_- Would it kill her to do something else while I lie in a while longer?_

"Ara…"

_- Ara…? Ara…? Holy! What is she doing here!_

"…Natsuki looks so cuteee while she's asleep! Nevermind, Natsuki can continue snoozing while I get all comfy with staring at Natsuki! Ureshii wa-!"

"Urrghhhh…!"

Natsuki bolted upright in a split second at the sound of her voice…

"Shi- **Knock! **OW! My head!" … and promptly crashed her head against Shizuru's…

Natsuki rubbed the sore spot where the skulls had connected violently as she attempted to give her famous death glare to Shizuru. Every single thought of further slumber had disappeared at the contact – and the pain.

"Shizuru! Do you have an iron head or something? It hurts like mad and I don't hear you complaining! You don't even have a sore spot either! And what are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be at breakfast right now?"

_- Grrr… why can't she just give me my beauty sleep and let me do what I want to!_

"Ara… did I forget to tell you that I'd learned the art of impenetrablerockhardmassivepainlessironbodystrengthboosting skill a few years back…?"

"The what?"

"The impenetrablerockhardmassivepainlessironbodystrengthboosting skill."

"Huh?"

"Impenetrablerockhardmassivepainlessironbodystrengthboosting skill."

"Forget it, just show it to me. I'm still too sleepy to understand what you're talking about."

"Ok! If Natsuki's so eager to see it…"

- _What the heck is she up to now…_

"Natsuki… could you pass me that watermelon over there?"

**- That should give her a clear enough demonstration… **

"Uh-huh… sure…"

_- Where did that watermelon come from…?_

"Skill on maximum boost!"

"Hiyeeeaaaah!"

Shizuru hurled the watermelon onto the nearest wall of the room in one smooth motion.

**Splat!**

Natsuki stared _Shizuru – watermelon - Shizuru – watermelon – Shizuru - watermelon_ as Shizuru turned to her with a grin.

"There you go, Natsuki. Watermelon pulp! Isn't it exciting?"

-faints-

"Natsuki? Natsuki?"

- **Ara… I think I used too much force…  
**

* * *

_Nope… that would be too much of a shock to Natsuki… How bout #84…? Hmm…_

* * *

A/N: Ok… this is plain mad… a chapter which I wrote in a very weird state of mind. Anyway, pardon me for the slow updates for my fics, I'm currently having a massive writer's block on hand for everything. Oh yea… I know it's really very short T.T I promise to write a  
longer one! –takes bunny hammer and tries to destroy the block- Ideas anyone?

edit Ok, I'll add a glossary :D

P.S – Drop a note to complain or tell me how this is?

P.S.S – (offers everyone bunny hammers)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime and Mai Otome

Notes: I'm twisting certain characterization and things in here… beware of any OoCness. Keep an open mind!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to many people, Nao-chan was not that _evil evil Juliet _that everyone believes her to be. If I hadn't been childhood friends with her and Natsuki, I would never have guessed that deep down within her lies a person who truly was… well… in love with the environment… and when I say she was _truly in love _with it… Nevermind… You'll understand why.

There was a time in school where Natsuki had to meet up with Nao for reasons unknown, and I was, once again, _coincidentally_ in the neighbourhood as their meeting was going on…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki Kruger was bored. Really bored; and she wasn't planning on concealing her look of monotone. If she hadn't been threatened to be mayo-deprived for a month by Shizuru, she wouldn't be here in the first place. Class was boring. Yukariko-sensei was boring. In fact, everything was pretty much just plainly boring in Galderobe. Even the people in Galderobe are either too proper or too much of a gossip for Natsuki to like them –except for Mai- and grudgingly added, Shizuru. And Natsuki was thinking of her favourite mayonnaise again.

- _Would it be too much for her to stop picking on my mayo? Grah. Forget it. I'll better start thinking about how I could win against Nao later on… but why did she suddenly want to meet up with me later on? Oh well… I suppose I could do that… after all… she was really rather mean to come up that notion on vegetables… Ugh… I hate anything to do with the plant family… especially if it's green…_

**R-RING-GG!**

At the sound of the final bell for school, all the Otomes-to-be had to pack up and start cleaning the classroom that they were using.

How surprising. One lone student managed to sneak out from the duties again… ok, maybe two… no, make that three. Yup, just three students.

--------------------

"Oi, Nao. What's up."

_- **This** would surely get to her… She wouldn't even know…_

"Ho-ho… I wasn't really expecting you to come, little Miss Kruger. How kind of you."

"Just cut the crap and state your business, Nao. We'd known each other too long for that sarcasm to be effective on me. Are you up to one of your tricks again?"

"Not really, in that sense… nope. It's just something that I absolutely **love** to do."

"And what's that? Force-feeding me green onion and lettuce salad again?"

"Nay… that's too outdated… try **THIS** Kruger!"

- _S-Sc-Scissors! She's aiming for my hair this time! NO WAY! What's with her obsession in playing tricks and bad jokes on me? _

"Ho-ho… Kruger, are you feeling the vibes running down your spine yet? Maybe you should just start running! –smirks evilly-."

"Curse you, Nao! Curse you!"

And of course, Natsuki started running as if her life –hair, probably- depended on it… with Nao-chan following closely behind. Now I really wanted to feel pity for her… but… it's all for the better… besides, I wouldn't want to cross Shizuru Onee-sama even if my life depends on it.

_- **Ara… Natsuki is so cute with that expression on her face… Yup, it's probably a good idea to persuade Nao to make Natsuki run around a little to work off the excess fat… especially when she wants to protect her long and beautiful hair… I wonder how she'll look like if Nao really catches her… Hmm… **_

Just a few bushes away, I could clearly spot her watching as the scene unfolds with that smile of hers… Suddenly, as if sensing my gaze, she turned around and gave me a grin of victory. Yes… the plan was working well indeed… and Nao-chan is doing her favourite job too! Such wonderfulness had to be spread all around now… wouldn't it?

I better follow them to see the rest of the show… ehehehe…

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huff-huff… stop it, Nao! Stop it already… I-I can't run anymore! –pants heavily-"

"Heh. You didn't use to run out of breath so quickly. Have you been eating too much mayo huh."

_- Why does everyone pinpoint against my mayo! Why!_

"My dear Natsuki… if you can't run anymore… that just means…"

- _No! I'm NOT letting her touch my hair! _

"Over my dead body Nao!"

Heh? Natsuki took out a fist-sized Styrofoam ball…? What's she going to do with **that**?

"Nao! If you come any closer… any closer…"

"What'd you gonna do, throw that plastic ball at me?"

"Haven't you ever heard of styrofoam? It's the latest material to be discovered to be a hazard to the environment."

_- Got you now, Nao. This is payback. Let's see what you're going to do…_

Oh my. A hazard to the environment… Nao-chan, get a Grip! Don't fumble!

"Environmental hazard… What do you mean that it is an environmental hazard… Oh no, Kruger. I'm not falling for your trick."

"Suits you. I'd heard that once crushed, it releases a high amount of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) which well… you should know what it does better than me. Or have you been skipping out on your favourite lessons on Mother Nature?"

"WHAT! Give that to me!"

My prayers aren't working…

"Uh- uh. There's no way I'm going to do that lady. I should just crush this… right in front of your eyes! Heh. That'll teach you not to pull those jokes on me anymore!"

Natsuki took a step backwards, holding that little white ball in front of her as a barrier against Nao.

"I'm crushing this in front of your eyes… if you threaten me with that pair of scissors."

"I won't do it! Just don't crush that styrofoam thing! The CFCs will destroy the ozone layer! Deadly UV rays from the sun will kill us all!"

-**_ Ara… where did Natsuki learn such a thing like this. I have lots to teach her…or so it would seem…_**

_- Pah… She's still such a hopeless maniac for the Nature._

Natsuki inched slowly, getting further and further away from Nao, but staying still within sight.

"Goodbye, Nao! It's a pleasure meeting you here."

And she crushed that innocent ball of styrofoam into pieces before she turned and ran away.

"OZONE LAYER! I'm sorry! I failed you!"

_- **Natsuki -1, Nao – 0. I'd underestimated you, Natsuki… **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okaaay… another mad chapter. Slow update, I know, and I tried to write as much as I could. Do tell me if you'd liked it or you don't get the joke. Reviews are of course, plain gold. xD

- Very little ShizNat here... but I couldn't help it.Oh yea.. do tell me if you spot mistakes too..

- To xSojix: You still planning to bring that bunny hammer to me?


End file.
